


Waking Up With You Is Like Inverting Sex Roles Based On Body Type

by cureelliott



Series: 30 Days of OTP [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/pseuds/cureelliott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 03: Cuddling. No one believes that Fubuki is the big spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up With You Is Like Inverting Sex Roles Based On Body Type

No one believes that Fubuki is the big spoon. 

“You’re lying,” Kazemaru says, passing Fubuki a beer out of the cooler in his trunk. 

It’s the summer between their second and third years at high school and Fubuki has come down from Hokkaido to visit. Kazemaru, Hiroto and Fubuki are sat on the bumper on Kazemaru’s beat up car while it’s parked near Steel Town Plaza. The sun has gone down but the street lights are on.

“I’m not lying!” Fubuki insists, taking the can from Kazemaru. 

“He’s totally lying.” Hiroto grins and pushes his thick rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“I swear to you, I’m always the--” 

“Right, and next you’ll be telling us you call him pet names like ‘darling’ and ‘sweetheart’. Keep dreaming, Shirou.” Kazemaru laughs and Fubuki punches him lightly on the shoulder. 

They drink until Hiroto gets giggly and starts braiding Kazemaru’s hair and then Kazemaru drops Fubuki off at Someoka’s house which is where he stays when he’s in Inazuma Town.   
It’s not too late yet, but all the lights are dark so Someoka’s parents have probably gone to bed. Fubuki is a little tipsy but he manages to slip his shoes off and pad down the hall to Someoka’s room without making any noise. 

Someoka is snoring loudly when Fubuki slides the door shut behind him. He slips off his jeans and socks and crawls into Someoka’s bed in his boxer briefs and t-shirt. When he touches Someoka’s back, Someoka gives a little start but doesn’t wake up. 

Fubuki circles his arm around Someoka’s waist and cuddles up to his back. He presses his face into the space between Someka’s shoulder blades and breathes deeply. His legs are a little too short to line them up exactly with Someoka’s but he spoons them as best he can. It’s easy to fall asleep like that with Someoka’s heart thrumming under his hand and his rhythmic breathing echoing in Fubuki’s ears. 

When Someoka wakes up in the morning, they’re still like spooned together. He peers over his shoulder to sneak a glance at Fubuki’s sleeping face. Under the mess of silver bedhead he can see Fubuki’s glittering eyelashes against his cheek and his mouth, agape and drooling onto Someoka’s t-shirt.


End file.
